Don't let me down
by Badgirlaa
Summary: Моя перша історія. Відкрита для критики.


Вони вийшли на відкриту галявину. Місяць освітлював її, додаючи цьому місцю таємничості. Галявину обрамляли дерева, а десь здалеку чувся шум річки. Гори пронизували небо, виблискуючи вершинами у місячному сяйві.

Він бічним зором помітив гру світла на її волоссі та застиг на місці, бажаючи щоб цей момент ніколи не закінчувався. Десь у глибині душі він знав, що не хоче її втратити, а вона не хоче втратити його. Вони стояли непорушно протягом кількох хвилин, слухаючи симфонію тиші, вона зібралася з силами й заговорила:

— Знаєш… Коли ми сюди прийшли, я не до кінця зрозуміла, для чого ти мене сюди привів. Але тепер я зрозуміла усе, навіть більше. – Її голос звучав невпевнено, щось невідоме йому раніше звучало у ньому.

— Я розумію, що ти відчуваєш до мене. Я справді щаслива з тобою, але… Я не можу відповісти тобі взаємністю… – Голос дівчини поступово зтишувався, переходячи до шепоту і врешті затих зовсім.

Вона повернулася до нього обличчям, крапельки сліз виблискували у місячному світлі, наче коштовне каміння. Менше ніж за секунду він зрозумів, що вона говорить неправду. Вона, дівчина його мрії, любить його, але щось стоїть між ними. Щось холодне і болюче.

Він підійшов до неї ближче, хотів взяти її за руку і одним доторком показати глибину своїх почуттів та, можливо, передати їх їй, проте дівчина відскочила від нього, щільно притиснувши руки до грудей.

В один момент дівчина кинулася бігти. Подалі від нього, подалі від людей, подалі від себе. Лише від однієї думки про те, що вона безпощадно знищила увесь його клан, увесь клан людини, єдиної людини, яка зпромоглася її покохати, людини, яку вона теж кохає до нестями, їй ставало гидко і бажання покінчити з усім брало над нею гору. Звичайно, вона не знала хто він такий із самого початку, але коли він розповів їй про себе, дівчина ледве стрималась.

Вона продовжувала бігти, проте розуміла, що усе марно: він наздожене її, як швидко вона б не бігла. У голові промайнула думка, а що, як…

Її рука сама собою залізла у задній карман, витягнувши загострений металевий предмет. Так. Кунай. Саме те, що потрібно. Вона круто зупинилась розвернувшись усім тілом. Кунай у її руці виблискував злісним блиском, наче знав: тут усе закінчиться. Місцина була ідеальна – галявина закінчувалась і переходила у обрив, а унизу бушувала величезна гірська річка.

— Зупинись, і накше я зроблю це! – що було сили прокричала бідолашна дівчина, приставивши кунай до свого горла. Метал боляче обпік її шию холодом, але думка про те, що вона вбивця, пекла сильніше.

'Якщо далі так піде, я її втрачу. А це останнє, що я переживу.' – Подумав хлопець.

Він спробував зробити крок, але вона сильніше притиснула кунай до горла. Тонка багряна цівка крові стікала її шиєю, виблискуючи у місячному світлі. Здавалося, місяць від цього й сам ставав криваво-червоним, освітлюючи все довкола таким самим яскраво-червоним світлом.

— Зачекай, не роби цього! Я не шкодую, що зустрів тебе. Ти наповнила моє життя сенсом. Після того, як мій клан знищили… – Намагався він її заспокоїти, але все марно.

— Це я знищила твій клан! – що було сили закричала вона. – Я знаю, як ти дорожив своїми рідними, але я не переживу, якщо буду поруч із тобою: почуття провини з'їдає мене із середини… – вона хотіла сказати, як сильно вона його любить, але осіклась. Замість цього вона встромила кунай собі у груди, наче показуючи, як їй прикро та як вона розплачується за скоєне.

Кров, забризкавши їхні обличчя, повільно стікала додолу.

— Я не виню тебе за це, а лише прошу, щоб ти залишилася зі мною… Я не хочу, щоб тебе мучила провина, я не зможу жити далі без тебе… – вона похитнулася, він миттю підхопив її та з турботою положив на землю, не відпускаючи її руки,– Мені складно підібрати слова, але ти найдорожча людина на світі для мене і я не можу тебе втратити. – продовжив він, забираючи пасма волосся з її обличчя.

— Ти теж мені дуже дорогий і я роблю це заради тебе. – Зпромоглася промовити вона і щільніше притиснувши кунай до шиї. Гарячі краплини крові забризкали його обличчя і вмить її тіло зникло, залишивши його самого під кривавим світлом місяця.

'Клон? – подумав він і все зрозумів. – Я знайду тебе і зроблю тебе своєю, за будь-яку ціну. Ми проживемо довге і щасливе життя разом, обіцяю. Тільки дозволь мені тебе знайти!'

А тим часом вона вже була далеко. Вона бігла, не озираючись, сльози стікали з її очей, заслоняючи навколишній світ. Вона вибрала свій шлях і їй треба бути сильною.

Високо в небі за ними спостерігав Місяць. І тільки він був свідком, а, можливо, і винуватцем…


End file.
